


Rough Night

by domini_moonbeam



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domini_moonbeam/pseuds/domini_moonbeam
Summary: He Tian and Zhengxi have a bit of a power struggle in the bedroom. But not really in the bedroom, more of the dining room and living room...
Relationships: He Tian/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> This can totally stand alone but I do imagine it in the same AU as Open and Date Night.  
> All four of the characters are in a polyamorous relationship so this isn't any sort of cheating.  
> I got this idea from MiaMayMarry's comment on Date Night.  
> Seriously, it's porn with feelings.  
> Hope you like it!

He Tian used his weight to hold Zhengxi under him, one hand palming the back of his skull to keep his temple to the surface of the table, his hips pressing against his ass to shove the table across the floor the last couple feet and into the wall. Zhengxi let out something between a growl and a groan, struggling against the polished surface and kicking at the floor. He writhed against him, trying to get loose, and He Tian leaned over him to press his moan into the back of his shoulder, that struggle only sending dark waves of want through his own body.

He bit softly at Xi’s naked shoulder before leaning up again, running his free hand freely down the blonde’s back, to his side. His gaze flicked over the rising bruises on his ribs, careful not to brush them. Xi bucked under him, slamming one frustrated palm to the table in an effort to push himself up from under He Tian’s grip. He couldn’t. But it brought He Tian’s dark eyes to that hand, beautiful long fingers spread against hardwood. His knuckles were glossy with the glue they’d used to close the cuts. Xi’s knuckles broke open easily, scar tissue from that one horrible night years ago. But it never caused him to think twice about throwing a punch.

Only a few hours ago, He Tian had cleaned those wounds, painted them with the glue, and then blown on them gently while they sealed.

The sun was coming up outside the living room windows across the room and He Tian was sliding a hand down Xi’s writhing body, slowly dipping fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants to start pushing them down his ass. Xi growled and swore and struggled.

They never fucked like this. It had been years and this had never happened. The first year had been so careful, so soft. And since then they’d been learning each other. But He Tian was still always a little careful with Xi. He wasn’t even sure why anymore. Maybe because he was the hardest of them to read? Maybe because he could imagine how easy it would be to cross a line with him without even realizing it?

He fisted his hand in the back of Xi’s hair, pulling his face off the table but pushing at his spine to keep his chest down, forcing him to arch. The blond bared his teeth, one arm reaching up to claw at He Tian’s wrist for the offense. Xi was shirtless, hair still damp from his shower, and his sweatpants now around his thighs. He Tian pushed his erection against his bare ass, his own sweats and underwear the only thing between them now. “Are you going to suck my fingers like a good boy, Xixi?”

Zhengxi grinned then, it was a vicious gesture and it only made He Tian harder. “You can try putting something in my mouth if you want to lose it…”

He Tian moaned deep in his own chest. They never did this. This wasn’t how they flirted or fucked.

Zhengxi moved so fast. He twisted sideways, up onto the table, one hand still wrapped around He Tian’s wrist near his head while the other arm curled and struck out, elbowing him in the side just hard enough to shove him when he wasn’t paying attention. He kept turning, moving. His heel kicked He Tian in the inner thigh, finding that spot that seemed to turn his whole fucking leg off and drop him. He Tian didn’t fight hard, just like Xi hadn’t. They wanted the struggle, not to hurt.

It wasn’t something they had ever talked about doing. It wasn’t planned. They had been in a fight at a club tonight—well, outside the club. A group of guys had taken offense to the way He Tian had his arm thrown around Xi, to the way they whispered, and definitely the way they danced. The group had thought they’d show them exactly how they felt about them when they were on their way out. He Tian hadn’t even been that angry until one guy spit at him and Xi broke open his scarred knuckles knocking the stranger out. He hadn’t been angry about the spit. He had been angry that Xi had to open those old wounds again—that he’d done it so fast and for him. He should have done it himself before the blond acted. He should have known Xi would act first. He always did. No one expected it, but _He Tian_ should have expected it.

They’d won the brawl, laughed on their way home, showered, changed, and then something just flipped. It had been in their kiss in the dark living room. It had been in the way Xi backed him up against the wall and in He Tian’s teeth on his boyfriend’s lower lip. Everything had just continued to escalate from there. And now He Tian was on his knees and Xi’s hand was curled in his hair. He half-pushed, half-dragged him back to the nearest wall, pressing him back against it, still holding his hair, holding his head tipped back. Those dark blue eyes looked down at him, wet hair in his face, lips twitching in a breathy smile. “Open,” he growled.

He Tian shivered and opened his mouth, groaning when Xi moved his hips forward, feeding him his hard cock. He Tian closed his eyes for a beat, just feeling him in his mouth and the rock of his hips as he fucked his face, pushing his head back against the wall. He sucked and shivered at Xi’s moans above him, opening his eyes again to look up the length of the other man’s body. Xi had his forehead to the wall, staring back at him with half-lidded blues hazy with lust. There was so much in that gaze, so much want and so much attention, reading every reaction of He Tian’s just as he had been reading Xi’s, testing boundaries and always ready to stop if they hit a line that was too far.

He Tian swallowed around him, gagging and shuddering when Xi thrust harder, deeper, almost choking him.

He Tian was painfully hard, still clothed from the waist down. He moved slowly while he sucked, tugging Xi’s pants down from his thighs to his knees, twisting his hands in the fabric without the other man realizing. And when Xi was close, so close that his eyes closed and his breath started catching, He Tian twisted the fabric to lock his knees together and pulled them to the side, forcing Xi to fall onto his ass on the floor with a grunt and a swear.

He Tian moved fast to follow him, straddling him and catching his wrists. He pushed until Xi was on his back, arms pinned overhead. Xi swore in frustrated strings now, squirming, so hard and so close, hips bucking into the air between them. He Tian grinned down at him. “Get me out of these pants, Zhengxi, or neither of us are getting off,” he warned, voice gravelly with want.

Xi shuddered under him, panting. He gave another struggle, testing He Tian’s grip and weight and maybe if he could somehow just rub against him and finish. He Tian drank in those micro expressions, the resistance to giving in and the moment his own desire to come outweighed his will to win whatever this was. His hands slid down He Tian’s sides, catching both his pants and briefs and sliding them down his hips. He Tian groaned when his cock was freed, resisting the impulse to rub down against Xi’s. He kicked the clothes off, both of them stripped down now. Xi squirmed and arched under him, trying to rub them together and just the sight of that made He Tian moan again.

He moved up Xi’s body, straddling his chest and holding his arms stretched high over his head. He looked down at him, watching and feeling him struggle before he finally gave up, breathing heavy, those defiant blues finally meeting his gaze.

“Wet my dick,” He Tian purred, biting his own lip to keep from moaning.

Xi licked his lips and He Tian would never know if it was intentional or subconscious, his pupils blown and his breath still fast.

“I’m going to fuck you,” He Tian went on, staring back at him the whole time. “Wet or dry is up to you.” It was a bluff and they both knew it, but it dragged a moan from Xi’s chest.

For another beat he just stared up at him, like he might call him on the bluff after all, but then he shivered and opened his mouth.

He Tian groaned at the sight of him like that. He shifted his hips forward and held his gaze the whole time he licked and spit on his length, arms still pinned overhead. He thrust into Xi’s open mouth a few times, rubbing along his tongue and when Xi made that pop sound every time he pulled out of his lips, He Tian almost abandoned all other plans. “Fuck,” he ground out, jerking his hips back and letting go of Zhengxi’s wrists. He turned him over before the blond could even realize he’d been released.

Xi struggled against him, struggled on the floor, struggled to get away when He Tian grabbed his hips and pulled him back, folding him onto his knees, bent and pressed down. He rubbed his cock against his ass, one hand holding tight to Xi’s hip while the other flattened against his back, pinning him down. Zhengxi struggled and gasped and swore, panting for air, but he never said their safe word, he never threw a punch or an elbow or even told him to stop. When He Tian started to press into him, he gasped hard, temple to the floor and reached back, shaking fingers gripping at the wrist of the hand on his hip.

It gave He Tian enough pause to stop, dark gaze flicking to Xi’s face. His hair was a perfect mess, his eyes unfocused and his mouth open. He was about to started pushing forward again when that mouth moved. “T-Tian…” Xi got out, breathy, sounds rattling in his chest and body twitching. He Tian froze, hanging on the other man’s next words. If it was anything close to a “stop” he would without question. He’d pull out and turn him around and hold him until he was able to string his words, and then maybe blow him. “Tian,” his name came out more solid, husky even, sending a shudder down his spine and making it so hard not to roll his hips forward and sink deeper into his body. Those dark blue eyes locked onto his and the corner of Xi’s mouth quirked. “Better enjoy it…Because I’m going to fuck you so hard when you’re done…”

He Tian moaned deep in his chest and started pulling Xi’s hips back, pulling him onto his cock slowly, stretching him painfully and drinking in every groaning curse that burst from his lips across the floor.

“Fuck,” He Tian swore, using both hands now to grip his hips, moving him back and forth and thrusting forward into him. In a couple days they would notice the finger-shaped bruises he left across his hips. He Tian would try to apologize until he realized how annoyed that made Xi, and then he’d just enjoy the way Xi made a point of letting his joggers ride low sometimes when he wasn’t wearing a shirt, or that time he just stretched out on their bed, wearing nothing but bruises and looking so fucking pleased with himself that He Tian got down on his knees and blew him. Mo, on the other hand, would pitch a fit the first time he spotted the bruises, knowing they’d gotten into a fight a few nights earlier outside a club and suddenly horrified they hadn’t told him the whole story.

He Tian fucked him so hard he heard Xi’s breath catching in his throat. If he could think straight he might have made a real effort to get the blond off, so he couldn’t repay him for this, but then again, maybe he _could_ think clearly and didn’t want to. He shifted their position forward when he was close, baring down on Xi’s back and pumping into him when he came.

He stayed like that for a while longer, catching his breath and shaking, Xi still pinned under him and panting. He sat back slowly, stroking gentled hands over Xi’s thighs when he slid out of him, spent. He inhaled sharply when he saw the traces of blood, his heart lurching into his throat. “Xi…” He Tian was still breathy, voice coming out strangled. Fuck. What had he done?

But before he could get more words out, before he could figure out how to apologize, Zhengxi was up on his knees and turning on him, shoving him back hard enough to knock the air from his lungs when he landed on his back. He Tian shuddered when Xi grabbed his legs and dragged him back to him, legs spread. The weight of Xi’s erection lay against He Tian’s thigh.

He Tian tried for words but suddenly his brain wasn’t working, sounds gargling in his throat. He tried to sit up and Xi shoved him back again. He Tian swore in a tangled moan when Xi spit on his own dick, palming himself with one hand and grabbing He Tian’s thigh with the other, lifting and bending him on himself, leaving him exposed.

He groaned, muscles jumping, heart hammering in his chest. He gasped for air when Xi pushed into him without any prep, just as rude and rough as he had been, shoving deep and mixing pain and pleasure until he was arching and struggling under him. He found himself trying to get away—away from the overload of sensation or away from the blend of discomfort and vulnerability. But Xi sank all the way into him, unrelenting. He grabbed the back of He Tian’s hair, fingers fisting in it when he curled over him, his other hand to the floor like an anchor and his hazy blue eyes fixed on his face when he started fucking him. He held him in place like that, watching his every reaction, and it was enough to make He Tian hard again, to make him whine like he had never whined before. The pain built until it was lost under the pleasure, under the rush, under the way that hard gaze made his skin feel raw.

Xi kept a steady, hard rhythm for what felt like a long time, until He Tian was shaking under him, clawing at his sides for mercy. “Xi-Xi, please,” he heard himself beg, surprising himself almost enough to push him over the edge again. It wasn’t that he’d never begged one of his boyfriends before, but he’d only done it when they wanted him to—when they told him to.

When Xi finally started moving faster, building to the end, He Tian shuddered out a breath that was dangerously close to a prayer, his body on edge and those eyes still watching him, seeing him like this, memorizing him. “Touch yourself,” Xi ordered, voice so deep that it vibrated through both of their chests. He Tian groaned, realizing that Xi wouldn’t let go of his grip on his hair to do it because he wanted to watch his face the whole way to the end. He Tian swallowed hard, almost choking before reaching between them to palm his own aching cock. He met Xi’s gaze again and came almost instantly, body shaking and writhing under his. He hung on to Xi’s gaze the last handful of thrusts, until the blond finished inside him, both of them holding their breaths and tensing against one another.

They softened in a pile on the floor, rough grips turning into soft touches and reassuring arms, holding each other while they came back to the world. Xi slid off of him, both of them moving onto their sides to stay tangled, to keep touching.

He Tian caught Xi’s wrist eventually, gently lifting his hand toward his face, kissing his palm before turning it over to get a look at his knuckles. The morning light glimmered on the glue and the fresh blood leaking through the cracks in the liquid bandage. He kissed his knuckles softly. He’d bandage them again after they cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://dominimoonbeam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
